Muñecas
by La venus Negra
Summary: Porque estaba mal. Porque no era lo correcto. Porque no debían. Una y mil razones para no hacerlo... y sin embargo se amaban. Y al final de todo, lo unico malo era el qué dirán.


Por fin me he decidido a colgar ésta cosa jejeje fue escrito para un reto del FC SakuIno de NU y pues no será la gran cosa pero es mío xD y bueno, ésta pareja es la única pareja yuri que me ha gustado en la vida y de hecho que es el primer yuri que he tenido el gusto de escribir.

**Declaimer: **Ino y Sakura no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo hago realidad mi fantasía. Nuestra fantasía.

* * *

><p><strong>Muñecas<strong>

Rosa pastel que adornaba toda la habitación. Muñecas en concepto de cumpleaños, el mismo regalo que otto-san y oka-chan le venían obsequiando desde que tenía memoria. Perfumes y aromas que mezclaban fresas y cerezos. Narcisos y cerezos que adornaban la habitación y le daban un aire indiscutiblemente _femenino._

Un par de jades afligidos le devolvían la mirada desde el otro lado del espejo. Rosa pastel. Muñecas. Aromas. Flores.

Entonces, ¿Qué había salido mal? ¿Porqué ella…?

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, un nudo que la asfixiaba y le dejaba sin aire en los pulmones; una sensación de aflicción e incertidumbre, la misma asquerosa sensación y sentimientos que sentía siempre que se derrumbaba.

–¿Porqué…? –Un susurro, lagrimas derramadas.

Sonrisas rotas. Susurros olvidados. Miradas cómplices. Roces inconscientes que le arrancaban el aliento. Cartas rotas. Palabras traicioneras. Sentimientos encontrados. Sensaciones inolvidables. Y siempre la misma pregunta.

_¡¿Porqué carajos, maldición?_

Y como si fuese magia o capricho del destino tu respuesta entra por la ventana de tu habitación. Ojos azules. Cabello rubio. Sonrisa ladina. Un cuerpo jodidamente exquisito. Toda ella perfecta.

No debes. No puedes. Está mal. Lo sabes. Lo sabe. Lo saben.

Y otra vez hablando sola porque sabes que lo haces. Porque sabes que hablas contra la pared. Contra el espejo. Contra la nada. Tu mente ya no escucha. Tu corazón te ignora. Y ella tampoco te lo pone fácil.

–Sakura…

–Ino…

Y todo estaba dicho. Todo lo que se querían decir. Todo lo que jamás se dirían. Lo que siempre se guardarían. Promesas de por vida. Sueños alcanzables. Utopías. Temores. Anhelos.

Y de nuevo, el corazón la volvía a traicionar.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando ya? No lo recordaba y quizás ya hubiese olvidado que había estado llorando pero el escozor en sus ojos se lo recordaban a cada instante. Eso y el hecho de tener aún sus mejillas bañadas en lágrimas.<em>

_Oka-san le había mentido de nuevo. Ella no tenía nada de especial, tampoco era linda mucho menos tendría amigos con que jugar. No rosa. No muñecas. No aromas. No cerezos._

_Porque en su pequeño e inocente mundo infantil no había rosa. Ella era una muñeca –la más hermosa de todas– pero igualmente una preciosa muñeca rota por dentro. Porque ningún aroma le era especial. Porque no había florecido._

–_Hola amiga._

_Y todo pensamiento se esfumó momentáneamente de su mente. Al principio creyó haber visto una ilusión –más tarde pensaría que había sido un ángel, un hermoso ángel– pues nadie jamás le había siquiera saludado. Obviamente la primera impresión estuvo llena de confusión._

–_H-hola…_

–_¿Cómo te llamas?_

–_S-sak-kura… _

–_Soy Ino, mucho gusto._

_Desde ese momento hubo rosa pastel. Hubo con quién jugar a las muñecas y ella dejo de estar rota por dentro. Hubo toda clase de aromas. Y el botón de su corazón salía del crudo invierno y pudo entonces y solo entonces soñar con llegar a la primavera y brotar algún día como la flor más hermosa de entre todas las flores._

* * *

><p>Jade contra Azul marino. Miradas que dicen más que mil palabras. Expresiones llenas de deseo. Y sin siquiera quererlo, sin proponérselo mucho menos acordarlo sus cuerpos se atraen tal cuál imanes.<p>

_Oh lujuria, bendita lujuria._

Y de nuevo la incertidumbre, la maldita incertidumbre.

¿Qué pensarían y Oka-chan? ¿Podría soportar la mirada de dolor por parte de ellos? ¿Y qué dirían Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei, Naruto…?

Mierda.

No era normal. No era correcto. No era…

Ya no recordaba que otra excusa dar…

No cuando la fina y delicada lengua de su acompañante trazaba un camino desde su cuello hasta sus hombros succionando todo lo que había a su paso. Y por un segundo, un bendito segundo, decidió mandar todo remordimiento al maldito infierno y sentir y dejarse hacer.

¡Kami! Esa mujer la estaba consumiendo poco a poco con sus caricias, haciéndola derretir e implorar –rogar de rodillas por más si era necesario– con el tan solo roce de sus dedos ahí entre sus piernas.

Los movimientos de la rubia eran lentos, una lentitud morbosa que le hacía sentir un ardor entrañable a la pelirosa, un ardor sofocado por la necesidad imperante de sentir ya sus finos dedos dentro de ella. Si seguía así la mataría…

Un dedo. Movimientos circulares finos y certeros. Dos dedos y el ritmo se seguía manteniendo. Y luego nada, absolutamente nada. La muy bastada había dejado los movimientos y se concentraba solamente en besar su cuello y acariciar uno de los senos de la Haruno con su mano libre.

–¡Cerda! ¡Sigue o te mato!

_¡Shannaro!_

La rubia sonrió con superioridad. La tenía justo donde quería.

En un rápido y sensual movimiento arrojó a la chica hacia la cama. Sábanas rosa. Edredones del mismo color. Y maldita sea pero se sintió poderosa al verla ahí esperando por ella. No pudo evitar relamer sus labios.

Y la contempló con detenimiento. Jades bañados en lujuria total. Respiración agitada. Y ese aroma dulzón que delataba el estado excitado de la chica más no fue eso lo que la dejó sin aliento. Fue ella, toda ella. Fue esa imagen de niña inocente, de niña rota e insegura, de niña que llora y que sufre, de niña que teme, de niña con la incertidumbre a flor de piel.

Y algo dentro de ella se rompió. Porque quería ser esa seguridad que a ella le faltaba. Quería borrar esos miedos. Quería cuidar por siempre esa inocencia. Quería… maldición, la quería a ella. A ella. Solo a ella.

Y la besó.

Porque de entre todos los contactos, sensaciones y sabores el roce de sus labios era quizás lo más intenso y maravilloso. No un beso lleno de lujuria, mucho menos un beso lleno de pasión sino más bien uno tierno, lleno se sueños, de promesas, de anhelos, esperanza…

Y la vio.

¿Podía ser más hermosa?

Ciertamente no lo sabía pero el verla ahí, justo debajo de ella y dispuesta a entregar mucho más de lo que ella hubiese imaginado pedirle –_exigirle_ dada la jodida calentura que sentía en ese momento– la dejaba sin aliento pues aún no cabía en su asombro en la perfección de la diosa que tenía ahí entre sus brazos.

¿Podría alguien desearla más…?

Tampoco lo sabía.

Y es que joder pero, ¿Cómo no querer probar de la miel que esos rosáceos labios le ofrecían? ¿Cómo no anhelar adentrarse y quemarse entre la lava que esos volcanes adornados por la cumbre de sus deseos que tan gentilmente le ofrecían? ¿Cómo no desear reflejarse por el resto de su vida en ese par de jades bañados por el ardiente deseo…?

Estaba jodida. Y ella lo sabía.

Porque Haruno Sakura la reducía a eso; a un montón de anhelos, deseos y sentimientos encontrados que la hacían querer corromperse y entregarse a ella sin reserva alguna.

Y ella lo haría. Esa noche lo harían…

* * *

><p><em>Intenso. Eso era intenso.<em>

_¿Desde cuándo ella sentía todo eso por su amiga?_

_¡Mierda que no estaba bien! No cuando empiezas a rozar tus labios con la que consideras tu mejor amiga para terminar luego en la cama con ella._

_Y lo que la jodía y afligía de sobremanera es que no solo era deseo, no solo había sido sexo. Mierda que no. Era algo más._

–_Sakura, espera…_

–_Fue un error, Ino._

–_¡Pero…!_

–_Un desequilibrio hormonal lo cual es lógico teniendo en cuenta que tú y yo nunca…_

–_¿Te quieres callar? Mira qu– _

–_Tsunade-sama nos debe estar esperando. No llegues tarde._

_Fría y serena como siempre. Por fuera toda era calma y tranquilidad. Pero por dentro todo era un caos. Miedo. Ira. Inseguridad. Reproche. _

–_¡No puedes fingir que nada ha pasado! ¡No puedes negar que nos…!_

–_No volverá a pasar, Ino. _

–_¡Lo mismo dijiste la última vez! ¡No seas cobarde y acepta lo que sie…!_

–_No habrá una próxima vez, Ino._

_Un rosa que se opacaba. Una muñeca que se rompía de nuevo. Aromas que recordaban a pecado. Cerezos y narcisos que se marchitaban de nuevo ante el crudo invierno._

* * *

><p>Y de nuevo volvían a caer ante a la tentación divina, frente al pecado prohibido nacido del deseo latente de cuerpo, alma y corazón.<p>

Sobre todo del cuerpo. Oh si.

Los gemidos hacían eco por toda la habitación. Todo olía a dulces y cerezos, la esencia del amor. Y mierda que ella no podía evitar retorcer las sábanas rosas entre sus manos pues las sensaciones habían llegado a límites extraordinarios.

Estrellas y arcoíris. Fuegos artificiales que explotaban a la altura de su vientre y la calidez de la experta lengua de su amante que la elevaba y hacía rozar el cielo, el infinito y más allá.

Jodida cerda.

Aún envuelta en el éxtasis post orgasmo invirtió habilidosamente las posiciones. Por fin estaba arriba, ya le enseñaría a Ino quién es la que mandaba.

Gemidos y más gemidos. Susurros delirantes que la aclamaban y buscaban como nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. Y oh mierda, el delirante sabor agridulce de su esencia que la llenaba y cumplía con todos sus anhelos…

_¡Oh, Sakura!_

Si, desgraciada. Sufre. Implora. Toca el Cielo.

Y de nuevo el remordimiento, el maldito remordimiento. Otra vez con el deseo de llorar de importancia porque su corazón la traiciona hoy y siempre. Otra vez ese sentimiento de culpabilidad e impotencia por hacer y sentir lo que su mente le grita que es incorrecto.

Y llora.

Porque eso que siente no es correcto. No debería ser. Va contra la naturaleza, su naturaleza de mujer. Porque ella al contrario de Ino, es una cobarde. Siempre lo ha sido.

Un movimiento la saca de sus amargos sentimientos. Es ella que está dormida. La ternura baña sus preciosos jades pues no puede evitar contemplar la belleza infinita de la chica y por increíble que parezca se estremece al pensar en que por dentro es aún más hermosa.

Porque con ella todo es diferente. Con ella se siente especial. Ella la hace ver y sentir especial, con ella…

De nuevo el rosa. De nuevo una muñeca hermosa. De nuevo los aromas. De nuevo un pétalo con la promesa de florecer en primavera… y no sabe que más pensar pues la chica sonríe entre sueños, sonríe como tan pocas veces lo ha hecho en su vida. Y entonces lo entiende.

Oh. Carajo.

Abre sus ojos con asombro al tiempo que el corazón le palpita con fuerza y sin poder evitarlo la mira de nuevo.

Ella también pinta de rosa su mundo. Ella también da vida a esa muñeca. Ella también inspira los aromas que tanto ella ama. Por ella también su amiga florece…

¿Y qué hay de lo que el mundo piense al respecto?

Sus ojos se bañan en lágrimas. Lo entiende. Por fin lo entiende.

Una sonrisa, la más hermosa en toda su vida, adorna su rostro. Con movimientos perezosos se incorporó de la cama cubriendo de paso su cuerpo pues aún no se acostumbra a que la vean desnuda –_corrección_, a que Ino la vea desnuda. Bien ganado tenía el mote de mojigata.

–Buenos días, frentesota.

–Cerda.

–…

–…

–Se lo diremos a todos.

La chica sonrío al ver la expresión de asombro por parte de la rubia. La verdad es que ella también sentía tal asombro pero no importaba. Ya nada importaba.

–¿Segura?

–Segura.

Porque Sakura por fin comprendía que lo de ellas simple y sencillamente era inevitable. Era lo justo y correcto. Porque para amar no hay que ser un hombre y una mujer; simple y sencillamente hay que ser dos personas dispuestas a darlo todo por la otra.

Porque en lo único que estaba y se veía mal su relación era en lo que el mundo pensará y dijera al respecto. Porque al final el qué dirán era lo único malo. Y eso a ellas les importaba menos que una mierda.

* * *

><p>Pues gracias por leerme jejeje es mi primer yuri y lo sentí extraño tanto por el género como por el hecho de no haberlo escrito como me hubiera gustado hacerlo porque no, este escrito tiene muy poco de mi jejeje toda crítica es muy bien recibida.<p> 


End file.
